Five Points from Gryffindor
by YamaS
Summary: Sirius/Remus Slash! Short one shot fluff. MWPP Era. comments appreciated


Title: Five Points from Gryffindor Author: Yama Strife Rating: PG (for kissing) Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to JKR, not me. I'm not making off it either. Summary: Remus/Sirius. Pre-Harry generation, at Hogwarts. Fluff. Notes: Forgive me for the most horrible kissing scene in existence. It was early when I wrote this and I didn't feel like fixing it. This is just a One-shot until I get the next Chappie of Salamander Scales up. Enjoy!  
  
Sirius was bored. This didn't surprise anyone, because Sirius was often bored. He was spending time with his friends, James; currently staring at a girl who was huddled with some friends, Remus; witty, and a bit of a loner, reading at the moment, and Peter the dependent and excitable one who was giggling at the cauldron cakes he was toasting.  
  
These friends could be found in the Gryffindor common room on most days. If they weren't there, you could be sure to find them lounging under their favourite tree, the four of them, together.  
  
Sirius was lying on the couch in front of a warm, bright fire. He picked at a loose thread on the arm, then began pulling out bits of fluff. Growing bored of this, he rolled off the couch and landed with a loud "thump" on the floor behind Peter, who was sitting on the floor, using a charm to make a cauldron cake levitate in the fire so he could toast it. Sirius stared dazedly into the fire and at the cake bobbing rhythmically in the flames that licked at its sides.  
  
He soon grew tired of this as well. He sighed as he rolled from his stomach to his back, making a huge production of it. He flailed his arms above his head and stretched his legs before sighing again and dropping his arms to his sides.  
  
Remus, sitting on a couch nearby, lowered the book he'd been reading and rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Honestly, Padfoot, could you be any more of a Drama Queen?" he said, trying to look thoroughly annoyed.  
  
It may have been successful; some of the younger occupants of the common room looked between the two as if a fight could break out at any moment. Sirius, on the other hand, could see right through his fake antagonism. "I'm a thespian at heart Remmie, leave me alone." As he said this he waved his arms dramatically above him, narrowly missing Peter.  
  
Peter blushed slightly at Sirius's admission and said, "A thespian? But you're a boy Sirius.how can you be a-"  
  
James looked up from his seat, not having made a sound previously, having been looking in the direction of Lily Evans, and said between small snorts of laughter, "A thespian is an actor, Wormtail, someone with a flair for the dramatics. You're thinking of a-"  
  
It was James' turn to be cut off. Remus silenced him with a look that clearly said 'Not appropriate' and went back to his book.  
  
James looked around and noticed that they were in the company of some first and second years. He laughed and said, "They'd find out about that sort of thing soon enough, Moony, but if you insist, I'll stop talking." At this he went back to looking dreamily toward the red head that held his attentions, and distractedly raked a hand through his already messy hair, letting out a contented sigh.  
  
Sirius began to get a cramp, and no one was doing anything exciting, so he stood up slowly and arched his back to crack it. He looked at Peter and goggled slightly at what he was seeing. Peter was eating his cauldron cake, but it seemed to Sirius that it took Peter two minutes to toast it and two minutes less to eat it.  
  
The black-haired boy shook his head slightly and walked over to James. He rolled blue eyes skyward at Prongs the Space Cadet and waved his hand in front of the bespectacled boy. Getting a slight blink in return he said, "Jaime, let's do something, the common room is boring."  
  
James didn't favour Sirius with another blink, or any other form of acknowledgement so he huffed a bit and went to Remus.  
  
"Mooooony..." He said, batting his charcoal eyelashes, "let's dooo something."  
  
Remus didn't respond; he hated it when Sirius whined. But Sirius would not give up. He sat himself down on the arm of the chair Remus was in and poked him on the shoulder.  
  
Remus turned the page in his book.  
  
Sirius hated being ignored even more than he hated being bored. He thrust his head between the grey-eyed boy and his book, placing his hand across on the other arm of the chair, maintaining his equilibrium and successfully trapping the werewolf. "Remmie! How can a lovely, kind, handsome boy like you, turn down poor helpless me for a bit of fun?'  
  
Remus rolled his eyes in stereo. "Honestly Sirius, can't you find anything to do?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. "Ask Peter to play chess, or exploding snap, or something."  
  
They both turned their attention to Peter and saw the mousy haired boy gaze longingly into the fire at his latest cake.  
  
Remus refrained from rolling his eyes, yet again, fearing that one-day they may roll right out of his head.  
  
"See? Wormtails busy. So won't you please do something with me?" He asked, twirling a lock or Remus's light brown wave hair between his fingers.  
  
Remus just swatted the offending hand away. "And you think that I'm not busy?" he said, highly affronted. "I'm glad you place the need of Peter and James above my own." He glared at Sirius; " At least I'm doing something useful."  
  
Sirius gestured toward James and Peter, and said, as though explaining to a small child, "But you understand that they can't do these things as often as you can read Moony." He looked Remus in the eyes and said, "Besides, we never hang out together anymore."  
  
Remus just signed and said, "You know that isn't true, you're just trying to make me feel guilty!"  
  
"Is it working?" Sirius asked, a smile on his face.  
  
"No," said the young werewolf. He pushed Sirius off the arm of the chair and set his book down on the side table beside him. "But I'll baby-sit you anyway."  
  
He stood up and offered his hand to Sirius who had landed on his backend rather awkwardly. "What an ungraceful landing, Padfoot. Not at all up to standard. 1 point from Gryffindor."  
  
Sirius took his hand and stood up. He poked Remus in the back and said jokingly, "Conspirator, you've been giving points to Slytherin all along, haven't you?"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Well, Sirius, since you wanted to "do something" so badly, kindly tell me what you suggest we do," said Remus, feeling a bit foolish standing in the middle of the common room and just looking around.  
  
"I dunno, what do you want to do?"  
  
Remus could've fallen over, but he thought a palm to his forehead would suffice.  
  
Sirius, seeing this reaction, quickly covered with, "It's kinda stuffy in here, we could go outside?"  
  
James suddenly snapped out of his reverie for the second time that night and said, "You can use my cloak if you like. You know where it is," before his eyes focused back on Lily.  
  
Sirius smiled at James and said, "Thanks Prongs." He jogged up to the seventh year boy's dormitory and shuffled through James's trunk, locating the silvery, smooth cloak at the bottom.  
  
When he went back downstairs he saw that Lily and her friends had gone upstairs to bed. James was persuading Peter to play chess -Peter always lost- and Lupin was standing by the entrance waiting for Sirius.  
  
"Have fun you two." Said James, holding the cauldron cakes above Peter's head, while Peter made a lame attempt to reach them, finally giving up and collapsing on the couch.  
  
Sirius smiled slightly and tossed the cloak over he and Remus, and they clambered out of the portrait hole rather awkwardly. It was designed to fit one person at a time; not two people huddled under a cloak.  
  
They slipped quietly through the colossal doors to the entrance hall and emerged under a clear starry night. The slight breeze was cool, even through the cloak, and the night sky was beautiful; black with shades of blue and indigo splashed between the light of the stars.  
  
The pair walked slowly toward their favourite tree, the willow by the lake. Sirius was crouching slightly to make sure both of their feet were covered because he was somewhat taller than Remus. Though it was a dark night, they wanted to be sure that no one would be able to see a foot, should one slip from the cover of the cloak. One could never be too careful.  
  
When they had reached within twenty metres of the tree, Sirius looked and Remus and grinned. He bolted. Remus, caught by surprise, tripped as a piece of the cloak caught under his foot and pulled him backward. He sat on the ground laughing for a minute, making no effort to muffle the sound, before lying down and looking up at the sky.  
  
He heard Sirius yell, in a whispering sort of way, so no one else could hear, "Get over here Moony," between muffled shouts of laughter.  
  
Remus lifted up his head a bit and said, "No, you made me fall, you come over here and help me up." He ran his hand through the cold spiky grass, and thought about how he must look quite stupid, lying in the grass at some ungodly hour of the night.  
  
He heard soft approaching footsteps, cushioned by the grass, approaching. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he saw Sirius's smiling face looking down at his.  
  
"Well, c'mon sleeping beauty, time to get up." He extended his hand, just as Remus had down in the common room earlier that evening. "And 5 points from Gryffindor for that sloppy and quite pathetic landing."  
  
"It wasn't my fault you took of like and idiot and tripped me Siri." He looked highly amused. He reached up for Sirius's hand and took it in a vice- like grip. Sirius looked at him in confusion, and Remus pulled down. Hard.  
  
Sirius, caught by surprise, let out a little 'eeep', lurched forward, and fell on Lupin with a distinct 'Oomph' from both parties.  
  
Remus's eyes were clamped shut from the impact until he felt a smooth finger tapping his nose. "You can open up your eyes now Rem," said a voice, dangerously close to his face. "And I must say, I had no idea you felt this way," Sirius said, laughter in his voice.  
  
Remus opened up his eyes and blushed slightly, hoping Sirius wouldn't notice in the dark. Though this was an empty hope as Sirius was so close they were nose to nose. "Oh get off you great lump. My body can't take all five hundred pounds of you at once."  
  
Sirius feigned a hurt face, but Remus didn't see it for long. He placed both hands on Sirius's chest and shoved. The blue-eyed boy rolled of Remus, his hand still lying across his flat stomach.  
  
He sat up and poked that stomach. "Me, five hundred pounds! My dear Lupin, I think it's time you weighed yourself." He poked his stomach again and smiled at Remus. "It seems to me you've been into the chocolate frogs again."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "Honestly," he said. "Who's ever heard of a fat werewolf?"  
  
He turned his head away from Sirius and looked up at the moon, his worst enemy, and yet his best friend. Had it not been for that moon, he may not have had the friends he did today, and he didn't know what he'd do without them. He continued to gaze at the heavens when he noticed the brightest star in the night sky. The Dog Star. It was Sirius's star. It was the nose of Canis Major, Remus's favourite constellation. He could understand why it was the brightest star in the sky.  
  
His musings were cut off but a heavy weight landing beside him. Sirius had lain back down beside Remus, and they were shoulder to shoulder, just lying, and enjoying the night. The breeze felt much nicer, now that the cloak had been abandoned by the tree where Sirius had left it.  
  
Sirius turned his head to look at Remus's profile. "Hey, Remus," he said, in a mildly serious voice. "If someone said that they could cure you, so you wouldn't be a lycanthropist anymore, but you had to give up all your friends and family, would you?"  
  
Remus sat up slowly and looked down into Sirius's eyes. He was a little thrown off by the use of his proper name. Sirius never called him anything but Remmie, or Moony. He was also startled by the question. Where had that come from?  
  
"Well," he said slowly, quietly. "I would hope you would already know the answer to that question, Sirius. I treasure you, and James and Peter above everything. Even over the chance to lose this curse." He almost smiled, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it.  
  
Sirius smiled sadly. "It's kind of bittersweet, isn't it?" he said, sitting up and placing a hand on his companion's shoulder. "If you had to choose between them. I mean, Freedom versus Imprisonment and a few friends." He looked at the ground then. "Id's never forgive myself if it was me who stood between you and freedom."  
  
Remus had a bemused expression on his face. He didn't have the slightest idea where any of this had come from, nor why Sirius was suddenly telling him. Remus placed a gentle hand under Sirius's strong chin and lifted hid head so they were eye level. "But Padfoot, don't you know that you are my freedom? I could never live happily, even as a cured man without you. I'd take you over anything ever offered to me." He smiled warmly.  
  
Sirius averted his eyes. He knew Remus was telling the truth, he wouldn't lie to him, but he still had his doubts.  
  
"Hey, hey," said Remus. "Why are you getting so philosophical on me. Think logically, Padfoot. No one would ever offer me that. It can't be done." He tapped Sirius on the forehead. "Lighten up. It would be no contest. I love you too much to ever trade you for anything."  
  
Remus paused and blushed suddenly, realising what he'd just said. He looked at the slightly swaying grass, and at once was at a loss for words. He stammered, "I-I mean.umm.you know."  
  
Sirius lowered his head so he could make eye contact. He lifted Remus's chin and looked into his deep grey eyes. They weren't cold, not like Lucius Malfoy's, but warm and inviting. He felt himself being pulled into those warm cloudy eyes, further and further, he could see himself reflected in those beautiful pools. He could see Remus's face turning a deeper shade of red after each passing moment. He could count each ebony eyelash.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and felt the warm pressure of Sirius's lips press against his. It was fleeting and he felt sorry to feel Sirius's mouth leave his own. The night seemed so much cooler now that Sirius had withdrawn.  
  
Sirius placed a smooth hand on Remus's cheek and placed small ghostly kisses on the corner of his mouth. Remus, on the other hand, did not want to savour it, he was not to be kept waiting. He grasped the back of Sirius's head, feeling the smooth hair in between his fingers and pulled him in. It was a bit clumsy, but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel Sirius against him. He tasted warm and sweet and he wanted more. He was addicted. He put an arm around Sirius's waist and pulled him to his knees so they were chest to chest.  
  
Sirius was not used to someone taking control of a situation like this, and planned on fixing that. He took Remus's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently. Remus's eyes shot open in surprise and he let out a small moan, but his eyes fluttered shut as Sirius began to suck lightly on his lip. Remus sighed lightly, but it was cut off as Sirius plunged his tongue into his mouth. Remus gasped in shock, never having been kissed like this before, but he slowly relaxed into it, into Sirius. He ran his tongue along Sirius's, and licked his full bottom lip before pulling away. He placed small pecks on his lips and could feel Sirius smiling. He pulled away completely and rested his forehead against his companion, running his hands through his shiny black hair, never wanting to leave the moment.  
  
The silence had to be broken eventually, and Remus did. "What- what was that Padfoot?" He asked breathily.  
  
Sirius smiled and simply said, "I'm glad you wouldn't trade me for anything. I'd be crushed forever if you did."  
  
Remus felt his breath against his cheek and interlocked fingers with Sirius. He knew that he'd give anything, anything to be with Sirius. He didn't care if it was Sirius himself who had made him a werewolf, as long as Sirius loved him and wanted to be with him. Sirius leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek, and Remus rested his head in the crook of his neck, the moon watching over them.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
"Well, it seems to me that Sirius won't be bored for while, will he?" Asked James, rather happily, gazing down at the new lovers.  
  
"And I give five points to Gryffindor for that excellent landing earlier, and five more for the assist from Remus."  
  
~End~ ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lycanthropist- in folklore, someone assuming the shape of a wolf or other animal. The landing Peter was talking about at the end was when Remus pulled Sirius down in the field. I wasn't sure if I'd made that clear enough.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, though it was rather short, sucky, and OOC. But I'd appreciate comments anyway, just so I know people are reading.  
  
And check out Salamander Scales too! ( shameless self promotion  
  
3  
  
~Yama Strife 


End file.
